KND: THE RETURN OF NIGEL UNO
by SonicShane97
Summary: This story takes place after decommissioning, when Hoagie, Abby, Kuki and Wally are all teenagers, and Nigel still hasn't returned. But he does. And they all don't remember him. Why did Nigel return? And life always seems to put old friends back together….
1. Chapter 1

There wasn't a dull cloud in the blue, pristine sky, and the sun shone brightly, yet the howling wind was cold and bitter, causing the trees to rustle ever so slightly, all except one, one that towered magnificently over all the others. This tree housed the headquarters of Sector V from the Kids Next Door. Usually, it would be filled with noise and laughter, but today, it emitted nothing but an ominous silence. If one were to look inside the tree house on this seemingly-strange day, they would see four children huddled together in the main room, all weeping and wailing like Banshees. Today was their last day as Kids Next Door operatives, for Wallabee Beatles, the sectors eldest member, was turning thirteen, and his three friends couldn't bear to carry on without him. They had already lost their leader, and the team just wasn't strong enough to deal with another loss.

Tears streamed mercilessly from the eyes of Kuki Sanban, better known as Numbuh 3.

"WHY? WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?"

She bawled, smashing her fists off the large couch upon which they all were sitting on. Wally, aka Numbuh 4, just stared solemnly at his feet, trying to keep a stiff upper lip. He was always the tough guy of the group, and wasn't prepared to give it even now. Wally attempted to comfort Kuki, patting her softly on the back.

"It'll be alright, Kooks," he sniffed. "It'll be alright."

Kuki glanced up at him, through her tear strain eyes, and smiled weakly at him.

"Thanks, Wally,"

she whispered, and hugged him gently, causing Wally's cheeks to darken with redness. On any normal day, this would have stifled a few laughs from Numbuhs 2 and 5, but today, both were too depressed to even say anything. Abigail sat motionless on a giant, fluffy beanbag, her favourite. She had her stylish-looking hat completely pulled over her eyes, trying everything in order to conceal her own trauma. Numbuh 5 was viewed by her teammates as a maternal figure, always knowing the right thing to do, and leading by example. She knew the least she deserved was to help her teammates hold it together by remaining strong. In contrast to Numbuh 5 was Numbuh 2, who was presently sobbing like an infant, each whine more cringe worthy than the last. His teammates chose not to comfort him, seeing as he was quite melodramatic, and had a tendency to make things sound much worse than reality. Little knew the others, but Hoagie had a plan. And it was quite a clever plan, for after all, he was a genius.

FLASHBACK- 1 YEAR AGO- HOAGIES 12th BIRTHDAY

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NUMBUH 2!" shrieked Hoagie's teammates in unison, blowing streamers and clapping their hands excitedly.

"Make a wish, mate!" said Numbuh 4, in his heavily accented Australian accent.

"Yeah, you know the rules, Hoagie," Numbuh 5 interrupted, "make a wish, and the Kids Next Door will make it come true!"

Her words caused Hoagie's face to slip into a frown, and he diligently blew out the candles. _I wish Numbuh 1 would come back, _he thought to himself.

"WELL, WHAT DID YOU WISH FOR NUMBUH 2? WELL? WELL?"

Numbuh 2 smiled meekly. "heh heh… You know what, Numbuh 3."

Numbuh 3's mouth hung agape, baffled. Numbuh 4 whispered something in her air, and she immediately burst into tears, and ran out of the room, Numbuh 4 following in her footsteps. Numbuh 5 remained.

"Those two," she said quietly, chuckling to herself."

Numbuh 2 ignored this statement. "I really miss him, Abby."

Numbuh 5 nodded slightly, showing agreement. "I know, I know Numbuh 2…"

She was suddenly cut off by Numbuh 2, who began to gibber frantically. "I mean, we don't know if he's safe, and it really scares me to think that in less than a year, we're all gonna lose each other like we lost him and-" He was stopped by Abby, who raised her hands in submission.

"Numbuh 2, Numbuh 2. You being 'fraid of decommissioning is like Abby bein' 'fraid of death. Live in the present, baby. And am sure Nigel is ok. I mean, he was the best operative on earth, wasn't he?"

"Yeah- I guess your right," he muttered.

Numbuh 5 smiled, happy he felt better. "Now, you cheer up while I go and check on Numbuh 3 before Numbuh 4 says something to her that he probably shouldn't. I'll be going to Moonbase after, so I guess I'll see ya around. "

Numbuh 2 flashed a toothy grin at her. "Yeah, see you around, Soopreme Leader."

And just like that, she left, calling after Numbuh 3, giving Numbuh 2 some valuable time to reflect.

_You may be right, Abby, but I still cant forget you guys. We've been through too much together, so much we can't just forget. Well, starting now, I'm gonna catalogue everything we do in the Kids Next Door, every friend and every enemy._

FLASHBACK- 1 WEEK AGO

In the Gilligan household, The Tommy hid under the duvets of his bed in his pitch black room, devising plans and schemes.

"TOMMY, YOURA GENIUS!"

he shrieked, praising himself.

"I'll just sneak in through the building, and-"

He was interrupted by an ominous thudding from his bedroom door.

"TOMMY, OPEN UP!" ordered his older brother.

"HOOAAAGGGIIIEEEEE!" he whined ," I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!"

This was met by a loud snort.

"Like I care. Open up now. This is really important Tommy."

Tommy's face lit up with glee immediately. "O-o-o-o-h! A secret! Tell me Tell me Tell me!"

Tommy rushed to the door, and thrust it open with all his might. He glanced at Hoagie, but was more captivated by the large, mysterious wooden chest he held in his hands.

"LISTEN UP, TOMMY!" he barked. "Next week, as you know, me and my friends are all gonna be decommissioned on Wally's birthday. As soon as I get back here next Saturday night, bring me in here up to this box. What's in it, is none of your business. Just do as I say and don't ask any questions. Next week, when I return from Moonbase, I'll probably be a little confused. Take me up to your room and get me to go through that box. It's really important."

Before running off, he swiftly passed the wooden chest into Tommy's hands.

"Hoagie…. Wait.. what should I do with this? Hmmmmmm…."

Tommy heaved with all his might, and eventually he hoisted up on to his bed. He glanced around nervously, making sure no one was watching.

"A little peek won't hurt," he chuckled.

After unhinging the lid, Tommy gasped in shock at the sight that lay before him. In the box, there were vast amounts of souvenirs from Hoagie's time in the KND. There were photos, weapons, video games, but most importantly, there was a thick and heavy black book, labelled "DIARY-NOT TO BE OPENND UNTIL AFTER DECOMISSIONING" Tommy knew that he had pried too far, and heeded the warning. Until this moment, he had never really considered how important the KND and his friends were to Hoagie, because in this box, lay years' worth of amassed materials.

"HOAGIE, HAVE NO FEAR! NEXT SATURDAY, I WILL GET YOU TO OPEN THIS BOX OF YOUR KND MEMORIES! THE TOMMY HAS BEEN GIVEN THIS CRUCIAL TASK, AND HE SHALL PREVAIL!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT UP, YOU BRAT!" Shouted his Grandma.

BACK TO PRESENT- SECTOR V'S DECOMMISSIONING

The dusty old clock in the Tree house struck six o'clock, and within seconds, the decommissioning squad, led by Fanny Fulbright, surrounded the tree house, beaming powerful spotlights through the windows.

"SECTOR V! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO COME QUIETLY BEFORE WE DRAG YOUR TEENAGE BUTTS UP TO MOONBASE!"

Fanny was still as screechy as ever. After five minutes passed, and much to everyone's surprise, Sector V marched out of the tree house in a melancholy manner, hands held high in the air, and with tears streaming mercilessly down their cheeks. Fanny shot them a sympathetic glance, before snapping out of it by making a mocking gesture with her fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, this is the world's smallest violin, NOW MOVE IT!" The once revered and triumphant Sector V now lumbered inside the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., being prodded incessantly by the guns wielded by the decommissioning squad.

Around 10 seconds after Sector V got into the cold, dull storage room of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., they heard a large rumbling noise, and the S.C.A.M.P.E.R shot swiftly off the ground, rapidly approaching Moonbase. They all huddled together on the cold floor, and not a whisper could be heard. All four remaining members sat in private meditation, smiling, treasuring the last few moments they had with one another. After a few minutes, Numbuh 4 heard a faint whisper.

"_Hey Numbuh 4?"_

He opened his eyes.

"_yeah Numbuh 5?"_ he replied, looking right at her. Abby gave him a reassuring smile.

"_You should tell her, Numbuh 4. After all, what have you got to lose?"_

Wally quickly glanced from Numbuh 5 to the silently sobbing Japanese girl to the right. The very sight brought tears to his own eyes.

"_Yeah….. Yeah…. I guess your right, Numbuh 5. I'll tell her." _

For a brief moment, the silence returned, and it was an eerie silence, one filled with dread and a sense of fear. You could cut the tension with a knife. Suddenly, Numbuh 2 boldly broke the silence, speaking loudly.

"I wonder where Numbuh 1 is?"

All three other members left their thoughts behind and turned to look at him.

"He could be anywhere. And we're gonna forget about him. Ever think about that? Our best friend in the world, and we're gonna forget all about him." Numbuh 2 couldn't go on, for he began to bawl miserably.

"Numbuh 2, snap outta it."

Numbuh 2 looked up, ready to hear what Numbuh 5 had to say.

"Seriously Numbuh 2. Snap out of it. We love the KND, and we've served it for nearly six years now. This is just somethin' we gotta do. And Numbuh 5 knows it's hard. Numbuh 5 knows it's tough, but we gotta go through with decommissioning, because if we don't we'll turn out like Cree. Now Numbuh 1, he's gone. But he won't get decommissioned. That means he'll always remember us, right?"

Numbuh 2 shook his head in agreement.

"See? So don't you worry about Numbuh 1. He'll always remember us, Numbuh 5 can guarantee you that. We might forget him, but he'll always have the memories of the great times we had, so they won't go forgotten."

"Yeah, I guess your right Abby."

Abby smiled. "FIVE!" she shouted out loud, with her hands bound behind her back.

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

Numbuh 2 looked at them happily.

"TWO!" he yelled.

Suddenly the ship screeched to a halt, and the voice of Fanny Fulbright began to boom menacingly.

"ALL RIGHT, YOU'RE FILTHY TEENAGE PIZZA FACES! WE'RE AT MOONBASE NOW, SO SHUT YOUR TRAP!"

10 MINUTES LATER

All four members of Sector V sat round a table, hoisted up onto a wooden platform in front of KND members from all over the world. There was a big turnout for their decommissioning, and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Numbuh 4 miserable blew out the candles of his birthday cake, before Fanny marched over to him. She wasn't as confident as usual.

"All right, let's go Wally." Numbuh 5 quickly shot him a look of approval. "Ahem…" he cleared his throat. Fanny sighed. She was used to this.

"Make it quick." She walked back over to the side of the platform, giving him the floor.

"I've got something I'd like to admit."

There were muffled whispers of excitement coming from all over the room. It didn't take a genius to figure out what this was gonna be.

"Kuki, can you come over please?"

Kuki looked up. She hadn't beared to look until now, for she was too distraught. Confused, she cautiously skipped over to Wally, who stared right through his bangs into her eyes.

"Kuki…. I-I-I-I….. It's hard for me to say… You're very important to me…. And… I know I may not always be so nice tah yah…. Like breaking ya toys and-"

He stopped, for he saw that Kuki's eyes began to narrow. He grinned nervously.

"Well….. I care about ya, Kuki. I really do. Ya mean tha world tah me….. and….. and…

Kuki's eyes were as big and bright as stars, and she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I-I-I love yah, Kuki. And Ah know that you probably don't feel the same way….. and… "

He was cut off by the sound of the aaawwss echoing across the room.

Kuki hugged him. "I love you too, Wally," she replied, with tears of happiness in their eyes. The crowd began to weep.

"Well, aint that precious, Numbuh 2," said Numbuh 5.

"Yeah, I suppose it is," said Numbuh 2. He was engrossed in his thoughts. He didn't want to say it, but he didn't really care about Numbuh 4's confession. The fact that he liked Numbuh 3 was as obvious as the sky being blue for six years, and it was no news for him.

"_Let's just get this over with so I can go home and Tommy can help me get my memory back," _he thought to himself briefly. Then, he had a brainwave.

"Guys, this is just too painful for us to handle. We all decided to get decommissioned on the same day, I say we all get decommissioned at the same time!" This bold statement caused Numbuhs 3 and 4 to look up from their embrace.

"Yeah," said Numbuh 4. "Yeah, your right Numbuh 2. Whatta yah say, Kooks?"

Kuki nodded her head. "Yeah!"

Numbuh 2 turned to Numbuh 5. "You in Abby?"

Abby grinned at him. "You bet Numbuh 5s in!" With that final statement, the four preteens walked confidently, without assistance, into the decommissioning chamber, and took their seats.

"Numbuh 86, as Soopreme Leader of the Kid's Next Door, I command you to decommission us!"

Numbuh 86 nodded her head quickly, wiping tears from her eyes whilst doing so. "Yes sir!"

The engines started whirring, bright lights began to flash, and a computerized voice began the sequence.

"COMMENCING DECOMISSIONING IN 3….2…..1…" A few seconds before the process was initiated, all four members cried in unison,

"KIDS NEXT DOOR!"

A FEW HOURS LATER

Hoagie Gilligan collapsed out of the weird school bus, on to the familiar green lawn of his house. Dazed, he looked up at the pilot that just dropped him off. "Thanks, kid." The pilot, a boy of no more than ten years old, gave him a thumb up, before zooming off into the distance. Hoagie lay on the grass for a few moments. Once he came to his senses, he clambered up onto his feet. The first thing he noticed which was unusual was the bright, flashing blue sirens beaming all around the perimeter of his house. "_This doesn't look good," _he thought. Hoagie clumsily sprinted to the door, his footsteps now audible. Suddenly, the door thrust open. He was confronted by his crushed mother, tears streaming down her cheeks, and she was bawling her eyes out. He immediately began to comfort her.

"Mom, whats wrong?" he asked worriedly, patting her back.

"Oh it's terrible, Hoagie. It's your brother, Tommy. He's missing."

**DUN DUN DUN! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO TOMMY? WHERE IS NIGEL? I GUARANTEE YOU HE SHALL MAKE HIS RETURN IF YOU FOLLOW THIS STORY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

3 YEARS LATER-GILLIGAN HOUSEHOLD.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The alarm clock blared mercilessly, stirring Hoagie from his sleep.

"UUUUUHHHHHH!"

He rolled over, desperately flinging his arms around trying to shut the thing off. Hoagie stretched over, irritably.

"Where is the damn thing- OOF!"

After reaching out to far and missing the alarm clock, he took an unexpected tumble, landing face first on the bed. Now he had woken up.

"Gotta get ready….gotta get ready… gotta get ready….."

he grumbled to himself, clumsily rushing over to the dark, mahogany wardrobe in the corner of his room, slightly tripping over books and tools. Hoagie yanked it open. He swung the doors open with all the force is puny looking arms could muster, and pulled whatever clothing items over his pudgy, round body. His attire had changed over the years. In the past, his attire would have been characterized by those that knew him as odd, but over the years, Hoagie had become less eccentric in his tastes. He looked quite the part. Now clothed in a navy short sleeved shirt with blue buttons and a pair of light maroon khaki trousers, he clambered down the stairs into the hallway. After grabbing his coat, Hoagie strode cautiously into the kitchen, where his mother was stirring a saucepan filled with porridge, in silence. Mrs Gilligan didn't even lift her eyes from the saucepan. Hoagie sat down, as quietly as a mouse, and waited for his breakfast. After two minutes, she turned around, and dished up the food without saying anything to Hoagie. She looked a mess. There were enormous grey bags beneath her eyes, and her skin was heavily covered with wrinkles.

"_She's been crying again, "Hoagie thought._

Before leaving the room, he quickly gave his mother a muffled goodbye, to which she responded with a small nod.

"_I'll give her some space."_

Hoagie swiftly exited through the back door.

1 HOUR LATER

It was just another ordinary day at Gallagher high school. The corridors were bustling with students, all chatting with each other, and laughing hysterically. Not Hoagie. He just did what he always did; he went in with his head down, trying to attract as little attention as possible. As he went down the corridor, Hoagie encountered the various types of students, all congregating around different areas of the hallway in, segregated from another. There were the geeks, the nerds, the goths, the emos. And the Jocks. Hoagie began to move much faster now, with great anxiety. His feet were glued to the ground. Hoagie was nearly out of sight, when suddenly he heard an all-too familiar voice.

"Oy, where d'ya think your goin?"

Hoagie froze.

"Im talking to you, dork!"

Hoagie remained motionless. He felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder.

"Im talking to ya, ya dork! What's ya cruddy problem?"

Hoagie began to tremble, and turned round ever so slowly to face his aggressor. Right before his eyes, stood a scrawny, blond kid, standing about 5 feet eight inches. His hair was shaped like a bowl, and it covered his eyes. This was Wallabee Beatles. From his weedy build, you would never have known that he was quite the pugilist. A two time Virginia state wrestling champion at 110 pounds, not to mention the star wide-receiver of the football team. If these credentials didn't instil fear in you, he was renowned as quite the pugilist within Gallagher, regularly engaging in street brawls, and never losing. His clothing was noticeably different to Hoagie's, for it was more flamboyant. Wally still kept his blue, ragged jeans, but he had traded his orange hoodie for a sleek, blue and white letterman's jacket. Hoagie, a good 6 footer, weighing around 200 pounds, was quivering like a small child. It was quite a sight. A crowd, consisting of mainly Wally's football and wrestling teammates, were now blocking Hoagie's escape

"YOU LISTEN TA ME WHEN I TALK TA YAH, YA BIG PILE OF CRUD!"

"Im sorry, Wally, I-I-I-I didn't hear you," Hoagie pleads, almost whispering.

"YEAH RIGHT! YAH THINK YOUR TOUGH NOT SPEAKING TO ME? Do yah?"

Hoagie tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out. Wally raised his fist menacingly.

"WHY, I OUGHTA TEACH YAH A LESSON YAH BIG…." Wally was suddenly cut off by a shrill yet commanding voice from behind him.

"WALLY! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Both boys took their eyes off each other, and turned around to face the owner of the voice. She was a slight build, standing about the same height as Wally, and of Japanese ethnicity. She had dark, raven hair, which hung at her waist, and huge, brown eyes, which bore intensely into Wally. This was Kuki Sanban, head cheerleader and honour roll student. She wore the same colours as Wally, but a dress and cheer vest instead. Kuki was the object of many boys affections, but all stayed well away. You see, she was Wally's girlfriend.

"WALLY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shouted, with a commanding tone.

Wally rapidly lowered his fist, and glanced at his feet.

"Kooks, I-I…. h-h-h-he was…"

Kuki ran in and grabbed his hand.

"Look Wally, I don't wanna hear it. Lets go."

She dragged him off like a dog on a leash, and the crowd dispersed, chuckling at the spectacle. Hoagie breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"_Better get to class," _He thought to himself.

15 MINUTES LATER

After the incident, Hoagie had proceeded to his locker as normal, and had gone to his first class history. He took his seat at the back of the class. Beside him sat a dark-skinned girl, dressed in denim. Upon her head rested a red cap and earrings dangled beside her face. Abigail Lincoln. Hoagie would always try to be honest with himself, and he thought she was pretty hot. Unfortunately for him, he never had the guts to speak to her. She just sat there, with her earphone plugged in, totally immersed in her own world. A few seconds later, a large group of students walked into the class, laughing like hyenas. Hoagie saw Kuki and her friends enter, and immediately glanced away. Abby watched Hoagie's response briefly, before turning back to her own thoughts. There were still a few minutes before class began, and Hoagie decided to study, in order to take his mind of the confrontation with Wally. A few seconds passed, when Hoagie was interrupted by a sharp tapping on his shoulder. He looked up, and leaning over his desk was Kuki Sanban. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey."

Hoagie jumped back, startled. Abby took her earphones off, and began to watch the interaction.

"Hey…. Hoagie, right?"

Hoagie nodded slowly. He was terrified. What if Wally found out about this?

"Listen, about Wally… are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost?" She giggled slightly at him.

"A big guy like you, scared of a little girl like me. You don't talk much, do you?"

Hoagie shook his head, causing her to giggle again. "That's ok. Anyway, I've just come to apologise about Wally. Don't worry about him, he won't do anything to you."

"Didn't look like that to me." Both teens glanced away from each other, and stared in awe at Abby. This was the first time that both ever heard Abby speak.

"Looked to Abby like yo boyfriend was gonna tear Hoagie here a new one for no reason."

Kuki shook her head, smiling, slightly flabbergasted by her remark.

"No, no, no, no. Wally's just a little wound up. You see, he doesn't like the fact that he's not too big. Big guys like you, Hoagie, make him jealous. He tries to make up for it by trying to scare guys like you, but he won't do anything."

Abby interjected again. "Lemme guess, his bark is worse than his bite." She said with a sigh.

Her comment caused Kuki to laugh uncontrollably for a second.

"Haha, yeah, when you put it like that. Listen, Im really sorry, but if he bothers you again, just let me know. See you around Hoagie, Abby."

She gave them both a wave before running off gaily to her friends. Unbeknownst to Kuki, but not to Abby and Hoagie, Wally had entered the class, and was glaring menacingly at Hoagie. Now, he looked like he really had seen a ghost.

"Well, she was nicer than I expected," Abby said to him.

"Usually her type are mean and selfish, but she seemed okay, y'think?"

Hoagie nodded nervously, and blushed.

"Listen, I would trust her about that idiot Wally. Abby knows he ain't gonna hurt you, but Abby thinks Kuki is being a bit too relaxed about it. Just stay out of his way, and you'll be fine, alright?"

Suddenly, the door to the dusty classroom flew open, and the students fell into silence right away. A large portentous man walked in, with an aura of confidence. This was Mr Mead, the American History teacher, and wrestling coach.

"Mornin, class," he said in his Southern drawl.

"over this weekend, I spent my time grading ya'll tests ya'll did on the civil war. And I have to say, I was very pleased. Congratulations are in order for Beatles, who got an impressive 91 percent."

Suddenly Wally leapt out of his chair and punched his fist in the air. "AW YES! I SPENT ALL OF LAST WEEK STUDYING, SIR!"

Mr Mead smirked.

"Y'know Beatles, you may be a dumbass, but you certainly do try hard."

This caused an uproar of laughter in the class.

"Well anyway, somehow, by a miracle, someone managed to top that score. Can anyone guess who?"

Wally smiled, knowingly.

"Lemme guess, sir, was it Kuki?"

Mr Mead chuckled.

"Yes Beatles, as a matter of fact it was Ms Sanban. She got an outstanding 93 percent."

Kuki stuck out her tongue at Wally. "NNNNNHHHHH!"

"Ah shut up. You're cute when you're stuck up!"

Kuki blushed, giggling.

"ALRIGHT, MS SANBAN AND BEATLES, SAVE IT FOR YOUR OWN TIME! Now what I wanted to say, was that someone even managed to top that score."

Everyone in the class was shocked, but none as much as Wally, whose jaw hung wide open.

"And that person, was Hoagie Gilligan, who somehow managed to get 100 per cent. Well done, Gilligan," said Mr Mead,

"Looks like no matter what you do Wally, theres still gonna be a smarter boy than you."

Wally's face was red, and it looked like steam was coming from his ears. Hoagie was blushing fiercely, trying not to face the impressed looks his classmates were giving him. After about five minutes, he did look up, and his blood turned to ice. Wally was giving him daggers. For the last five minutes.

Abby spoke up again. "Oh boy, this aint good. "

Again, the door flew open suddenly, and this time a slight woman walked in, whispering into Mr Mead's ear. He cleared his throat.

"Class, it appears we have a new student."

A white skinned boy, completely bald, with gangly arms, strode through the door. He was fully decked out in Hollister clothing, hoodie and everything. The only seeming odd thing about him was a pair of sunglasses which rested upon his head.

"Class, this Is Nigel Uno."

END OF CHAPTER! THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING! CATSPATS, THANKS GREATLY FOR THE FEEDBACK ABOUT THE TEXT.

**ANYWAY, IM GOING TO TAKE THE TIME TO EXPLAIN MY CHARACTERISATION FOR THE OLDER SECTOR V. I HAVE READ COUNTLESS FANFICS WHICH PORTRAY WALLY AS BEING A "CHAMPION BOXER" OR "STAR OF THE BOXING TEAM." SERIOSULY? IF WALLY IS GONNA PICK ANY SPORT, ITS GONNA BE WRESTLING. AT LEAST THAT EXISTS IN AMERICAN SCHOOLS. OH AND KUKI IS BASICALLY A NICE POPULAR GIRL, EXCEPT PEOPLE HAVE MISCONCEPTIONS ABOUT HER. MORE WILL BE REVEALED IN LATER CHAPTERS. WALLY IS SMART BECAUSE IM FOLLOWING THE CANON WITH HIM BECOMING A DOCTOR, BUT HE ISNT NATURALLY SMART, I HAVE IMPLIED HERE THAT HE IS A DUMBASS BUT JUST STUDYS VERY HARD. AND KUKIS AND ASIAN TEENAGER, SO SORRY FOR FOLLOWING STEREOTYPES. I DON'T OWN KND.**


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY, SO THE LAST CHAPTER DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS, BUT I HAVE GOT A FE FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES, AND SOME POSITIVE REVIEWS, SO I WILL KEEP THIS STORY UP. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY AND ARENT FOLLOWING IT, PLEASE TELL ME WHY. I WOULD REALLY APPRECCIATE IT. PLEASE FOLLOW. PLEASE FOLLOW.

The new boy stood motionless, before walking slowly to the centre of the glass and taking a seat. The school day proceeded to pass as normal. Hoagie just went from class to class, with a sickening sensation in his stomach. During the class interval he hid in the toilets, fearful of Wally and his friends. Whilst in the toilets, he overheard a conversation that made his stomach churn.

"Dude, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Dude, earlier Beatles was talking about beating up that Gilligan kid."

"The genius guy."

"Yeah, that's him. Do you think he'd go through with it? That Gilligan kid seems pretty fragile. I heard that his brother was murdered."

"Dude, its Beatles. That kid is toast."

HOAGIES LAST PERIOD- ENGLISH LITERATURE

When the last class of the day began, Hoagie was a nervous wreck. He sat in the back of the room as usual, glancing around anxiously and twiddling his thumbs. Suddenly the unexpected happened. Usually, Hoagie sat in this class alone, so you could imagine it being quite a shock when Abigail Lincoln plonked herself down beside him.

"Hey man, you alright?"

Hoagie didn't respond. He had resorted to biting his things.

"Listen, I heard that idiot is gonna come after you, but trust me, you don't need to worry about it."

Right now, Hoagie was at his limit, and he snapped.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! HOW CAN I NOT WORRY ABOUT THE FACT THAT THE ROUGHEST, TOUGHEST, PYSCHO IS GONNA BEAT ME UP AFTER SCHOOL!"

A few people heard this unexpected outburst, and they glanced around at him. However, they lost their interest, when a certain blond Aussie stormed through the door and glared menacingly at Hoagie. Wally proceeded to slam his fist into his hand. It looked like tears were forming in Hoagies eyes, and he began to hyperventilate.

"OH NO…OH NO…. THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING….." he whispered to himself, fearfully.

Abby patted him on the back, and gave him a reassuring grin.

"Hoagie, relax. He ain't gonna touch you. You'll see."

Again, Hoagie didn't respond. He buried his head in his hands. Unbeknownst to him, a certain Japanese girl had also stormed into the class, and was not exactly happy. Wally caught a glimpse of her. There was understandably a look of terror in his eyes, because if looks could kill, Wally would have been long six foot under.

"WALLABEE BEATLES!" She screeched. Hoagie looked up. "GET OUTSIDE NOW!"

Within seconds, Wally had obediently leapt onto his feet, and cautiously left the classroom as quickly as he had entered it. What followed was an outburst of muffled shouting. Hoagie had watched and listened to the whole encounter, and was extremely puzzled.

"W-w-w-hats going on?" he pondered.

Abby cleared her throat.

"Ahem."

Hoagie looked at her still confused.

"Abby what did you do?"

Abby grinned.

"Well, earlier Abby heard that Einstein over there was gonna kick yo butt. And then she remembered the little talk Kuki gave you earlier, and….."

Hoagie instantly lit up in realization. He was ecstatic.

"NO WAY! YOU TOLD ON WALLY? TO KUKI?"

Abby nodded proudly.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Hoagie had engulfed Abby in a bone-crushing hug, before he realized this may be a little strange. A blush crept upon his cheeks.

"Ahem….sorry."

"S'all right."

The two were interrupted when their English teacher, Mr Wellard, entered the class. Mr Wellard was the football coach at Gallagher high, and with his easy-going manner, he had endeared himself to the student body. Mr Wellard sat down at the table at the front of the class, and began to speak.

"Hey, kids, so today we're gonna look at…. Geez is Beatles still outside getting torn up by Ms Sanban?"

The students burst out laughing, all in complete hysterics at this joke. Even Hoagie and Abby chuckled slightly. Mr Wellard smiled, before continuing.

"HEY BEATLES! WHENEVER MY WIFE GETS MAD AT ME, I USUALLY BRING HER A DOZEN ROSES! MAYBE YOU SHOULD DO THE SAME WITH MS SANBAN!"

The class laughed even harder, but none as hard as Wally's friends. One of them fell out of his seat. A few more seconds passed, and Kuki and Wally re-entered the class, but Kuki was still fuming.

"All, right, so…"

Mr Wellard was cut off by the door opening and the bald poster boy for Hollister's entering the room.

"Ah, you're new here, aren't you, Mr Uno?"

The boy nodded slightly.

"well, I'll let you off for being so late this once. But don't do it again. Take a seat over beside Ms Fanny Fulbright over there."

Nigel strode over beside the red-haired girl with dimples, who seemed more interested in the clouds outside the window. He took his seat swiftly.

"Anyway, on Thursday we're gonna have a test."

The whole class groaned. Abby slammed her head off the desk.

"DANG! Not another one!"

Hoagie looked at her sympathetically.

"Tell ya what Abby, you helped me today, so why don't I help you study? Wanna come over to my place after school?"

Abby lit up with glee.

"REALLY? Thanks Hoagie, that would help Abby out a lot. I mean, sure I get good grades, but I aint no genius like you!"

1 HOUR LATER- AFTER SCHOOL

It was a dull afternoon, and there were signs of a storm brewing in the horizon. Every now and then a faint breeze would pass through the trees, making them rustle ever so slightly. There was silence. That was, until, the bell sounded, and what seemed to be the entire student body of Gallagher High stampeded rapidly out of the main building, all chatting happily with each other, relieved that another school day was out of the way. Hoagie and Abby walked side by side along the pavement, unaware of the fact that they were being followed. From afar, the same bald boy with the sunglasses was stalking them. Hoagie and Abby made various forms of small talk, until they walked a little further down the pavement, and standing right in front of them were Wally and Kuki. Hoagies blood turned to ice. He began to shiver, but Abby began to encourage him.

"Hoagie, don't worry. I promise you, everything's gonna be okay. Trust me. Just keep going on as normal."

Hoagie nodded. The duo continued to walk on, Abby with her natural confidence and Hoagie with as much braveness as he could muster. Eventually, they were standing right in front of Wally and Kuki. Hoagie took a sudden interest in his shoes. He felt a familiar patting on his back, but this time it wasn't so threatening or forceful, but more reassuring. He looked up at Wally, whose eyes were full of sincerity.

"Listen, Hoagie, Ah'm real sorry about earlier, mate. I was acting like a jerk and it was real wrong of me."

Kuki nudged him gently to go on.

"I promise Ah wont bother yah no more, or be nasty to yah. Can yah forgive me?"

This couldn't have gone any better for Hoagie. It was difficult for him to hide his joy with sternness.

"Yeah, Wally, I do forgive you. Im sorry If I annoyed you or anything like that, but if you need any help with anything, just let me know."

Wally extended his hand, and Hoagie firmly shook it, causing the boy to wince slightly.

"Mates?"

Hoagie nodded.

"Well, Wally's got football practice, so we'll see you guys around. By Abby, Hoagie."

Kuki and Abby gave each other a brief wave, before both couples headed off into the distance.

"Y'know, I was wrong about that girl, Hoagie. I thought she would have been all stuck up and nasty like all them other cheerleaders are, but she's actually really sweet and understanding."

Hoagie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think she's pretty nice too."

About twenty minutes later, Hoagie and Abby arrived outside of the Gilligan household. Hoagie opened the door and his mother came into the hall to greet them.

"Listen, Hoagie…" She was cut off by the sight of Abby standing in the doorway, and her faceinstantly changed from an expression of sadness to one of glee.

"Why, there's a face I haven't seen in a long time! Oh, it's so wonderful to see you again, dear!"

Abby smiled weakly.

"Hi, Mrs Gilligan, my names Abigail Lincoln, have we met before?"

"Met before? Why Abigail, when you were younger, you and Hoagie were such close friends! You did everything together, and you two were round at each other's houses all the time!"

Hoagie and Abigail exchanged surprised looks.

"HUH!"

Mrs Gilligan smiled.

"Surely you must remember. You two were In a little gang, along with those two other sweet kids, now if I can just remember what they were called… Ah yes, Wallabee Beatles and Kuki Sanban! Yes that's it!"

"REALLY!" Hoagie and Abby shouted in unison.

"Yes, that's right! And there was another boy that you used to visit all the time, if only I can remember his name….. ah well, never mind! There must be some photos somewhere. "

Her face changed back to its firm and melancholy state.

"Anyway, Hoagie, I was thinking that you should go and clear out Tommy's room. There might be some stuff in there that will help you remember him, you never know. It's time we moved on. He's gone now, and you're whats most important to me."

Hoagie had reduced himself to a solemn and grim sort of persona.

"Really, Mom? You sure?

She nodded.

"Alright then, Abby come with me."

The two teenagers headed slowly up the stairs.

"So, I didn't know you had a brother?" Abby approached this topic delicately. There was something not right about this.

"I did, but near my thirteenth birthday he disappeared into thin air. It was the weirdest thing ever. One minute he was in the house, the next he was gone. I don't really remember anything before that."

Abby nodded slowly, in agreement.

"Yeah, same here. Abby hardly remembers anything before she turned thirteen."

Hoagie seemed to understand this.

"Anyway, Mom was entirely shook up about it, and neither of us have been in his room since. She spends most of her time crying over it, and so do I, but this is a good sign. Maybe she's finally moving on. Lets go."

The duo had reached the top of the stairs, and had opened the dusty old door to Tommy's room. Abby got the light, and it flickered a little, seeing as it hadn't been used in so long. Hoagie began to rummage through the various pieces of the floor, whilst Abby stood in the centre of the room, watching. Eventually Hoagie had started going through Tommy's wardrobe, when he uncovered a huge, black treasure chest. On it, read a label that said,

"DIARY- NOT TO BE OPENED TILL AFTER DECOMMISIONING"

Hoagie scratched his head, clueless.

SO THERE, I HAVE EXPLAINED HERE WHY HOAGIE NEVER OPENED THE CHEST. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ABBY AND HOAGIE WILL GET THEIR MEMORIES BACK, AND NIGEL WILL PAY A VISIT. HE WILL EXPLAIN TO THEM WHY TOMMY DISAPPEREAD, AND WHY HE HAS RETURNED. TO PUT IT THIS WAY, THERE SHALL BE A LARGE SCALE BATTLE UP AHEAD. PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW! PLEASE! PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Abby scratched her head.

"Decommissioning? What in hell's name is that?"

Hoagie shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me."

There was a brief yet awkward silence between them.

"So you gonna open it?"

Hoagie didn't respond. He just stared longingly at the dusty old diary sitting mysteriously in the chest. After contemplating it, he gingerly lifted the diary out of the box and sat down on his bed to read it.

"Yeah, Abby," he said slowly, "I don't see why not."

Once he had wiped the dust of it with the sleeve of his shirt, he pulled back the cover of the diary and began to read. All of a sudden, he began to choke up with tears.

"Huh-huh-huh," He coughed. "I-I-I remember, Numbuh 5."

_What did he just call me? Numbuh 5? Who is that meant to be? It sounds strangely familiar…_

Abby was puzzled. She chose to ignore his last remark, and decided to try and distract him. Something in the box caught her eye, so she brought that up.

"H-h-h-ey Hoagie,looks like theres some photos in that box," she said, looking down at the chest which was lying wide open in the bed.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, photos," she said.

Abby walked over to the bed and plonked herself down beside Hoagie. She reached across his body and grasped a hold of the chest beside him, and lifted it back across Hoagie and placed it on her knees. She stuck her hand in and lifted a large wad of photos. After blowing the dust of them, she too, began to gasp, and choke up with tears.

"H-h-h-h-oagie? T-h-h-i-i-s…. This is Me!" The photo she was staring at contained a photo of her, smiling, with her arms around the shoulders of Wally Beatles and Kuki Sanban. Hoagie was in the photo too, standing beside Nigel Uno.

"Numbuh 2? Numbuh 2?"

"Numbuh 5! You remember! We…..we…..we….. were in the Kids Next Door…. We saved the world and battled adult tyranny?"

Abby began to cry softly.

"That….thats…..thats…. right, Hoagie! That's right! And….we were in it with… with Beatles and Kuki Sanban?!" Hoagie said, in a tone filled with shock.

"Yeah…. They were our best friends when we were in the KND?" Abby said, also confused, but more than anything, surprised.

"L-l-l-look how they've turned out," Hoagie chuckled, smiling to himself. All of a sudden, his joyous smile turned to a stern and serious expression.

"Abby….Abby….Im starting to remember…."

"What else, what else?"

"A week before we got decommissioned, I gave Tommy this black chest. I filled it with memoirs from the KND. I had it all worked out. As soon as I came back from the Moonbase, after being decommissioned, Tommy was gonna show me this….and….and revive my memories, and I was then gonna revive the other's minds right after as well, but T-t-t-ommy, h-h-he disappeared…."

Abby raised her eyebrow. "Convenient?"

Hoagie blinked in surprise.

"Huh?"

Abby repeated herself, this time with more irony

. "I said, don't you think that it's convenient that the day your brother was gonna bring back the memories of us, the most legendary sector in the KND, that he just happened to disappear?"

"Yeah, yeah you're on to something, Numbuh 5," said Hoagie, catching on.

Abby was about to continue, but she just realized something, and it hit her like a train. She clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Numbuh 2…..It was Numbuh 1… He was in our classes today…. He was in history and-and-and English…."

Her voice began to trail off. Hoagies remained silent, and his mouth hung wide open in disbelief. He was absolutely shocked at what she just said.

"No…No way Numbuh 5….Are you sure?"

Abby nodded frantically.

"Numbuh 5's sure….. Mr Mead….. He said the new kids name was…. Nigel Uno…"

There was yet another silence, and this one was much longer, and one filled with peace and fulfilment. The pair was overwhelmed by the return of their memories. They started to relive each and every adventure they ever had in a matter of seconds, some happy, some sad, but the most important thing was, they were back together. Suddenly, their nostalgia was interrupted by an abrupt ringing of the doorbell.

"I've got it!" Cried Mrs Gilligan. Her mood had improved dramatically ever since she saw Abby. It was like she had been returned to a happier time, one in which all her loved ones where around her. The door creaked open.

"WELL ISNT THAT A SIGHT FOR SORE EYES!" She gushed in delight.

Hoagie and Abby where puzzled.

"Huh?" They said in unison.

"YOU'RE-YOU'RE THAT BOY HOAGIE USED TO BE BEST FRIENDS WITH WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER! NIGEL UNO! YES THAT'S IT! MY, I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN YEARS!"

Her words caused Hoagie and Abby to jump up in the air. They looked at each other in shock. It was nearly impossible to believe that they were hearing this.

"Go on up, go on up," said Mrs Gilligan, closing the door, "Hoagie's upstairs in his brother Tommy's room, he's there with Abigail Lincoln, do you remember her?"

No response from Nigel could be heard. Only the slow, ominous trudging of feet up the stairs. Hoagie and Abby remained frozen on the spot. They were over the moon, but also extremely apprehensive. The footsteps stopped. All of a sudden, a figure clothed in Hollister burst through the door of Tommy's room, wielding a familiar looking weapon. Hoagie identified it as a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

The figure was quite slight, but not frail, and quite tall, but not lanky. A hood covered his head, and the absence of a fringe led Hoagie to believe that his old friend was still bald. His nose was more crooked than he remembered, and upon it, rested his trademark sunglasses. After all these years, Nigel Uno, had finally returned.

"N-n-n-umbuh 1, you-you're back," stuttered Hoagie, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

His words caused Nigel to jump back in surprise. He aimed the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. from Abby to Hoagie.

"What? How do you remember me?" He queried in his classical British accent. "You would have been decommissioned. Unless, you, escaped…..and became evil…."

Abby raised her hands in defence.

"Numbuh 1, it aint like that," she pleaded, "See, look at that chest over there with all the memoirs and events of the KND that Hoagie made. We just were able to reverse the effects of decommissioning."

Nigel scratched his chin gingerly.

"I see," he said, wondrously, "Very clever, Numbuh 2. Very clever indeed."

"Why'd you come back Numbuh 1?"

This comment made Nigel realise himself. He adopted his serious, stern and withdrawn persona once more, and turned to face her.

"All will be revealed in good time, Numbuh 5, but first things first. The KND is in serious danger. Not just on earth, around the universe. You've saved me the bother of recommissioning you, but theres still work to be done. We must recommission Numbuh's 3 and 4."

**AND THAT'S THE END OF THAT CHAPTER. THANKS GUEST, FOR THAT AWESOME REVIEW. THIS STORY IS DOING PRETTY WELL, SO I GUESS IL CONTINUE, BUT I WANT MORE FOLLOWS- PLEASE FOLLOW THIS STORY, AND LEAVING REVIEWS ISNT SO DIFFICULT. IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT HOAGIE, NIGEL AND ABBY SHALL RECOMMISION WALLY AND KUKI, LEADING TO NIGEL EXPLAINING WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE KND AND WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO TOMMY- ALSO WHY HE RETURNED, BASICALLY SETTING THE STORY UP! **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOw**


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you have any idea where Wally and Kuki are?"

Hoagie and Abby nodded their heads in unison.

"Yeah, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5 heard Numbuh 3 say that they was goin to Numbuh 4's football practice."

Nigel scratched his chin.

"Hmmm….too exposed… ok guys, listen up. In order to recommission Numbuhs 3 and 4, we are going to need to get to Gallagher High immediately, but we must use stealth. Come on, we need to get to the tree house. I'll contact the current Sector V right away and get them to prep a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. for us. Numbuh 2, you think you can pilot yet?"

"Pretty sure, Numbuh 1. I'm starting to remember more and more."

Nigel walked back across the room and opened the door. He made a gesture for Abby and Hoagie to move out. Numbuh 2 sprinted as fast as he could out of the door and down the stairs into the front garden, quickly explaining to Mrs Gilligan that he and his friends were going out for a while. As Abby went to leave, she paused briefly.

"You know, Numbuh 1, why do we need to recommission Numbuh 3 and 4 now?"

Numbuh 1 gave her a reassuring smile.

"No time to explain, Numbuh 5. Our first priority is to get to the tree house."

The duo swiftly followed Numbuh 2 into the front garden, and proceeded to the tree house as quickly as they could.

**OUTSIDE THE SECTOR V TREE HOUSE- 4:45 PM**

Abby, Hoagie and Nigel stood on the front lawn of Nigel's house, panting like dogs. Once the trio had recovered, Nigel strode up the path, lifted the dust laden door mat and lifted a key from the cold cement. He opened the door. It made an uneasy creaking noise, and when it opened, the house was unusually dim and ominously silent. Nigel entered first, and began walking up the dirt covered stairs in the hallway. This certainly wasn't how Abby remembered it.

"Numbuh 1, aren't you're parents here?"

"Negative, Numbuh 5. When I left for the GKND, they moved away."

"What was it like up in space?" Hoagie asked, with a hint of caution, as he followed Nigel and Abby up the stairs and into the upstairs hallway."

Nigel didn't reply until they reached his bedroom. When he opened the door, Nigel began to unlock the code for the lift.

"Prepare yourself. The current Sector V will probably not be too pleased that I'm bringing ex operatives here."

The lift opened, and they all got inside. Nigel entered first, and Hoagie and Abby followed him, both standing at either side. Abby shot Hoagie a confused glance.

"_He's acting so strange," _mouthed Abby. Hoagie replied with a nod.

Nigel pressed a few buttons, and the lift shot through the tree like a bullet. Numbuh 1 stood motionless but with an aura of confidence. On the other hand, Hoagie was trembling anxiously, and Abby was tapping her foot. A loud dinging noise was heard, and the doors of the lift through open. As soon as it did, they were confronted with a swarm of pint sized KND operatives pointing weapons in their faces.

"I KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST THIS CRUDDY TEENAGER! LOOK, HE'S BROUGHT EX OPERATIVES HERE!"

This outburst was followed by muffled cries of support from his four other comrades. Numbuh 2 focused his eyes on the boy. He was noticeably smaller than the rest, and was dressed in rather worn out jeans with a dirty, old orange hoodie. His hair was shaped like a bowl, and was brilliantly blond.

"Hey, I remember you, you're… Joey! Numbuh 4's brother!" Shouted Abby.

"Yeah…." said Hoagie, showing support for this statement.

He looked at another one of the kids. He had bright, red hair. Ginger freckles were spread over their faces, and they were quite tall in comparison with the other kids.

"And you're Shaunie Fullbright, Fanny's brother."

The kids gasped in amazement at the teenager's knowledge. The other two kids the former Sector V did not recognise, but the sight of the other one in particular struck fear into their hearts. She had a slender build, and wore a long sleeved purple shirt. Her hair was raven black, was short, and hung from her head in two pony tails. Yes, this was Mushi Sanban.

"ENOUGH!" She cried in her shrill voice, causing the others to jump.

"NUMBUH 1, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DID YOU RECOMMISION YOUR OLD SECTOR?"

Numbuh 1 nodded.

"Yes, Numbuh 3B, I did."

"LOOK NUMBUH 1, I ASSURED YOU THAT OUR SECTOR WERE PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF PERFORMING THE MISSION THAT-" She was cut off brusquely by Numbuh 1.

"Negative, Numbuh 3B, you're Sector will provide us with invaluable assistance, but you lack the experience that my operatives bring to the table."

"OH YEAH! WELL-"

Numbuh 1 interrupted again. "Look, Mushi, just do as I say. I am you're superior and you're orders are to do as I say. Now, did you ready that S.C.A.M.P.E.R I asked for?"

Mushi was furious. She folded her arms across her chest and glanced at the floor in anger. After stomping her feet, she nodded her head.

"Good. Well, numbuhs 2,5 and myself shall be heading to Gallagher High. We're going to recommission Numbuh's 3 and 4."

"WHAT?" Cried Joey and Mushi in unison.

"No way! You can't recommission my brother! He's a dork and he beats me up!" Joey plead.

"YEAH I AGREE!" Yelled Mushi, "My sister was probably the most useless operative ever, and you just want to recommission her? Besides, she's a teenager! What if she joins them? She's perfect teen ninja material! Cheerleader, smart, ex KND operative, and her a dolt of a boyfriend would be even more use to them-"

"NUMBUH 30C" hissed Nigel, "You know very well that the circumstances that the Kids Next Door are currently in are much more threatening than the teenage ninjas- they are at you're level, but far below mine, and-"

"ENOUGH-" Cried Abby, "Look you guys, if me and Numbuh 2 were already gonna join the teens, we would have done it by now. Numbuh 1 is right, Mushi, clearly something serious is goin on if he had to recommission us, and Numbuh 5 don't know what that is yet, but I say we focus on recommissioning Numbuhs 3 and 4! Understood?"

Mushi scowled. She knew she was beaten. These teenagers were strong, and persistent. Plus, they were with a top ranking teenage operative.

"Alright," she relented, with a sigh, "but I still don't trust them."

She looked over her shoulder at Joey Beatles. He still had his S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. aimed right at Hoagie.

"Numbuh 4B," she said sternly, "Go with Numbuh 1 and these two teenagers. We'll follow you up later for an evac."

Joey whipped his wrist to his head in a salute.

"Aye-aye! Sir!"

Joey marched over to the three teenagers and prodded Hoagie sharply with his rifle.

"Get a move on, teenager!"

Hoagie lifted his hands above his head and followed Abby and Nigel back into lift. As the lift began to descend, a sudden realisation went off in Hoagie's head.

"Joey?"

"WHA?"

"You must be, like, seven years old, right?"

"YEAH? WHAT ABOUT IT?"

"Well, how are you already in the KND? If you're only seven, you should be in training at the Artic Base," Hoagie pointed out.

"Well the rules have changed, teenager. We're low on operatives, like really low."

"Why?"

The lift stopped and the door swung open, revealing the main hanger. The area was just like Hoagie remembered. There were various vehicles cluttered around the floor, each one still equipped with the modifications he attached. However, he did seem to remember that there was a lot more machinery here and it felt like something was missing.

Numbuh 1 cleared his throat.

"No time for idle chit chat, we need to get a move on. Weapons are located in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Numbuh 2, you ready to drive?"

Numbuh 2 chuckled.

"More than I've ever been. Now that I remember, I've missed this a lot."

"Alright then, everyone aboard. KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLESTATIONS!"

**15 MINUTES LATER- 1 KLICK FROM GALLAGHER HIGH SCHOOL**

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. hurtled through the bright blue Virginia sky like a torpedo.

"OK EVERYONE, E.T.A IS 20 SECONDS! GRAB YOUR GEAR AND GET READY!"

Abby cautiously lifted a S.C.O.O.S.H.E.R. from the rather depleted looking armoury, and began to aim it around at imaginary targets, getting back into the swing of things. Joey, on the other hand, without even looking grasped hold of the first weapon he could find, which just happened to be a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., and began jumping up and down nervously, getting himself in the right frame of mind. Meanwhile, Hoagie grasped hold of the handlebars and wrenched them as hard as he could.

"HANG ON!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. hit the ground with an almighty thud, leaving a massive imprint on the tarmac of the street. After a few more seconds Nigel swung the door open. He shook his head before gaining his senses, and surveyed his domain. They had landed right in the middle of the street, but across the road he could make out what seemed to be green grass and bleachers. They were across the road from the football field.

"Alright, everyone, we're here! Numbuh 2! I shall go with Numbuh's 5 and 4B to the bleachers. We are going to infiltrate into the crowd. Fly overhead and see if you can sight Numbuh's 3 and 4 on the field and contact us via the radio! I shall go with Numbuh's 5 and 4B to the bleachers. We are going to infiltrate into the crowd."

"Got it boss!" shouted Numbuh2 from within the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

Hoagie looked upon the camera screen showing the trio running towards the football field. Once he witnessed them taking their positions beneath the bleachers, Numbuh 2 took off in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. He flew to a significantly high altitude above the field, and switched to the camera feed from beneath the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, before locking the ship in orbit. On the pitch there were an assortment of football players, but there was no way that he was going to recognise Wally. They were dressed head to toe in almost alien looking uniforms. Then all of a sudden, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a familiar looking Asian girl sitting in the small crowd of loyal fans, clapping eagerly.

"Guys, I can't see numbuh 4 down there, but I have a positive ID on numbuh 3. She's sitting on the right side of the bleachers, opposite of where you are. She's wearing a Letterman's jacket and is in the top right corner. Do you copy?"

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS HAVE DOUBLED SO IM HAPPY WITH THAT- LETS KEEP THE FOLLOWS AND FAVS COMING**

**FOLLOWS AND FAVS**

**FOLLOWS AND FAVS**

**THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT AND DIDN'T EXPLAIN ARE GO THROUGH EVERYTHING I WANTED TO BUT I HAVE GCSES STARTING NEXT WEEK SO IT COULD BE A WHILE BEFORE I UPDATE IT. SORRY FOR THE LACK OF ACTION BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL HAVE TRADITIONAL, KND COMBAT AND I WILL TRY AND REVEAL WHY NIGEL HAS RETURNED- ITS QUITE A LENGTHY EXPLANATION SO I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME**

**FOLLOW**

**FOLLOW**

**FOLLLOW**

**lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALRIGHT, SO, IM VERY PLEASED WITH YOU GUYS BECAUSE MY STORY HAS GOT SO MANY MORE FOLLOWS AND FAVS. AS A RESULT IM GOING TO GIVE YOU A NICE, LONG CHAPTER TODAY, WITH PLENTY OF ACTION. FOLLOW, FAV AND REVIEW! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! ALSO, I HEEDED CATSPATS31'S ADVICE AND CHANGED THE STRUCTURE OF THE FIRST CHAPTER, SO IT IS NOW MORE READABLE. NONE OF THE CONTENT HAS BEEN CHANGED.**

Numbuh 1 poked his head out from under the bleachers and quickly surveyed the members of the crowd. After a few seconds he saw her. He immediately spoke into his radio.

"Copy, Numbuh 2. I see her, over."

"Alright, Numbuh 1, do whatever you have to do and I'll keep looking for Wall- I mean Numbuh 4!"

"Roger that. I'll contact you when it's done, over."

Nigel withdrew his head back behind the bleachers, and turned back round to face the members of his team, all sitting down cross-legged in a semi-circle behind their leader. Abby spoke up.

"So whats the plan?"

Numbuh 1 took off his sunglasses and sighed. He extended his right arm deep into the pockets of his chinos and grasped tightly. Nigel removed his hand, and opened his palm. Sitting in it was a peculiar looking packet, miniscule in size, and it seemed to be glowing slightly.

"I was going to use this on you and Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5, so we need someone to give it to Numbuh 3. This is a specially formulated drug which has the ability to revive a decommissioned operative. Don't ask me how it works, because I really don't know. It was given to me by a…a friend, and h-h-h-h-h-e told me that it would need to be dissolved in a liquid in order to work. I was thinking of a coffee, or, or a hot chocolate or…."

Abby interrupted him. "What friend?"

Nigel gave an exasperated sigh.

"There's really no time to explain, it can wait. We must get Numbuh 3 recommissioned right away. We're going to need some kind of drink to give it to her, so I was thinking a coffee or a hot chocolate-"

Nigel was interrupted again, this time by Joey.

"She likes Tea." He said brusquely, in his heavily accented Aussie voice.

Abby and Nigel took interest in him again. Since they got beneath the bleachers, he had just been sitting there, pulling grass from the ground. He actually seemed pretty bored.

"Numbuh 4B, does Numbuh 3 know you?"

Joey nodded.

"Yeah, of course, she's ma brother's girlfriend. She's actually alright, not like him. She gives me candy, and this one time-"

"NUMBUH 4B!" Hissed Nigel, "Stay on topic. Do you think Numbuh 3 would take a drink from you? If you brought her tea?"

"I don't see why not."

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 thinks she might think it's a bit weird if I go over to her and give her a drink. She barely knows me."

Nigel nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes, that's right. She would behave similarly if I went over to her. Okay, Numbuh 4B, prepare your lines, I guess you're going to give her the beverage. Numbuh 5, you locate the drinks stand. I will stay here and contact Numbuh 2."

Abby saluted him, and swiftly disappeared out of the bleachers.

"Any sign, Numbuh 2?"

"Negative Numbuh 1."

"Keep looking. Numbuh 3 shall be recommissioned shortly."

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Numbuh 5 returned to beneath the bleachers, holding in one hand a steaming cup of tea.

"Joe- I mean, Numbuh 4B, is green tea okay?"

Joey leapt to his feet, frantically nodding.

"Yeah, yeah. She loves that crud."

He grasped hold of the cardboard and began to murmur a few lines to himself. Numbuh 1 gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"You know what to do, Numbuh 4B. Make us proud."

And with that, Joey disappeared out of the bleachers and into the crowd.

"Numbuh 5, go out there and keep an eye on Numbuh 3. Whenever she appears to go into a trance-like state, go over to her quickly and explain what's happened."

Abby then proceeded to follow after Joey.

**BLEACHERS**

Another touchdown was scored, and Kuki Sanban couldn't be happier. She leapt to her feet, clapping her hands intensely and squealing with pleasure.

"YEAH! GO WALLY!" She called out. For some reason she couldn't quite see him down there. Ah well, the team where playing well.

"Hi Kuki," a said a familiar voice from beside of her. She turned around, and her face lit up instantly.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii Jooooeeey" she cooed. For was holding a cardboard cup in his hand.

"I didn't think you would be here, sure you're Mom and Dad only come to actual matches?"

"Uhh….yeah….Well they came today," he replied, his voice wavering slightly.

"Really? Where are they? I'll go and sit with them?" She began looking around the crowd for Mr and Mr Beatles.

Joey grasped her arm.

"Don't worry, they're about," he said, "They already saw you. We won't be here long, and they thought you could use a drink, so they told me to bring you, s-s-s"

His face scrunched up in disgust as he said it, "ome gr-rreen tea."

"YAY!" Squealed Kuki, clapping her hands in relish yet again.

"Aw, they're so nice to me. Tell them I said thanks, 'kay?"

She eagerly grasped the cup from Joey's hands, and took a long swig from the mouthpiece. After swallowing it, she transformed completely. She began to murmur nonsensically and uncontrollably, and her head tilted back, causing her to slouch down in the seat, motionless. The scene drew quite a few stares. Suddenly, Abigail rushed up the steps of the bleachers, and sat beside Kuki.

"It's okay, folks, nothing to see here. She's just very tired- studying for the SATS and all," she said, to the nervous onlookers.

This seemed like a plausible response. SATS were coming up, and the crowd turned their attention back to the training session. Kuki seemed to be in good hands. As soon as their attention had dissipated, Abby turned to Kuki, trying to talk to her.

"Numbuh 3? Numbuh 3, you hear me girl? It's me, Numbuh 5?"

Kuki gave no response.

"Come on, Numbuh 3. You there? Dammit!"

Abby took out her radio communicator. She spoke nervously into the mouthpiece.

"Numbuh 1, how long will it take this stuff to kick in?"

The communicator crackled slightly before Numbuh 1 responded.

"About 15 minutes Numbuh 5?"

Abby nearly dropped the phone in disbelief.

"You kiddin? So Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 4B can't move her? We just gotta sit beside here?"

"Correct Numbuh 5. Moving her could be very dangerous, also, if she is now Numbuh 4' girlfriend, Numbuh 4 might come over to her and I can recommission him. I found an old bottle of Gatorade behind here and I added another sachet of the recommissioning powder into it. Should do the trick."

"Ew!" gasped Numbuh 5. "Ah well, I guess I'll just sit here and keep an eye out for Numbuh 4."

"That's the spirit, Numbuh 5. I'm going to contact Numbuh 2 again. Over."

Numbuh 1 shut off the communication with Numbuh 5, and dialled Hoagie's communicator again.

"Numbuh 2, do you copy?"

"Numbuh 2, do you read me?"

"Come in, Numbuh 2."

There was no response. _Must be a faulty communication, _thought Nigel.

The half-time whistle sounded, and the football players dispersed through the tunnels to the changing rooms. Some members of the crowd began to exit, having seen enough for one day. All this time, Nigel was attempting to get in touch with Numbuh 2, whilst Abby and Joey were tending to Kuki. All of a sudden, a huge roar was heard, and a massive smashing noise could be heard for miles around. It caused Abby to look up. To her disbelief, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. had landed right in the middle of the pitch. She took out her communicator.

"NUMBUH 1, DO YOU READ ME? THE S.C.A.M.P.E.R. HAS CRASHED RIGHT INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE PITCH! NUMBUH 2 MUST HAVE CRASHED?"

"What? Stay put. Im coming out now."

Spectators looked on at the odd, green, hefty vessel. To Abby's shock, the doors flew open, and out marched a physique that could only belong to Wallabee Beatles, dressed head to toe in football gear. He was followed by about 7 teen ninjas. They were dressed in jet black armour that sparkled in the sunlight, each wielding a gun, and after the seventh one left, Hoagie emerged from the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. He was followed by a final teen ninja, one that was prodding him in the back with a menacing looking rifle, different to the others. Hoagie was gagged, and was quivering in fear.

"ALRIGHT KIDS NEXT DORKS!" he bellowed, "COME OUT WITH YA HANDS UP! WE'VE GOT ONE OF YA CRUDDY TEENAGE OPERATIVES, AND IF YA DON'T SURRENDER RIGHT NOW, WE'RE GONNA SPLATIFY 'IM WITH PRO ACNE CREAM! YA GOT TEN SECONDS!

Joey and Abby looked at each other in fear.

"Oh crud," whined Joey, "As soon as he sees me here, we'll be toast. Whatta we do Numbuh 5?"

Abby thought for a minute. Joey must be saying that Wally knew his little brother was in the KND, so as soon as Joey was seen, they would have to fight.

"You got your S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.?"

Joey nodded.

"Alright, when Einstein their sees you, we start fighting."

She took out her communicator.

"Numbuh 1, do you read me?"

There was no response.

"Dammit, not you as well Numbuh 1!"

Both Joey and Abby leapt up in their seats, scared senseless by the bellowing roar directed at them.

"AHA! THERE YOU ARE, YA LITTLE SQUIRT!" Screamed Wally. He began to charge towards the bleachers. Spectators scratched their heads, puzzled.

"NOW!" Whispered Abby, and with that she, took out her S.C.O.O.S.H.E.R. , and swiftly squirted toothpaste at Wally , hitting him right between the eyes.

"AH! AH CAN'T SEE! GET THEM!"

Wally began to stumble around the football pitch. Abby leapt with a perfect forward somersault onto the pitch, and Joey followed, rather less gracefully, and revealed his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. from under his hoodie. _Still got it, _Abby thought. By now, the teen ninjas had formed a semi-circle around Abby and Joey. The first ninja, a burly looking teen with gargantuan fists, pounced at Joey. Joey retaliated by hitting him square on the nose with his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. The ninja yelped in pain; fell to the ground clutching his nose, all whilst whimpering like a baby.

"ANY MORE OF YAH CRUDDY TEENAGERS WANNA GO?"

Joey said, all flared up. The rest of the teenagers began firing a white, pasty cream-like substance at them. Abby managed to dodge each one with perfect footwork, whilst Joey ducked behind the teenager he just floored. With excellent timing, Abby lunged at one of the ninjas using a drop kick, sending him flying across the pitch. Dazed, he got back to his feet. She proceeded to run at the ninja in a straight line, still dodging each and every shot they fired. _Lousy shooters. _The ninja crouched down, and attempted to aim a football tackle at Abby. He closed in on her. Just as he was about to grasp hold of her legs, Abby ducked right in time, causing the teenager to trip over her and he went flying into the bleachers. The other teenagers were focusing on Joey. The young Aussie had managed to fashion a shield using the lid of a nearby dust bin, and seemed to be holding his ground. Abby took advantage of the diversion. She swiftly fired three perfect shots at three of the ninjas, hitting them right in the back of the head, rendering them helpless. They fell to the ground. The other two ninjas turned round to focus their attention on Abby, but before they could fire any shots, Joey had leapt onto the back of the tallest one, clawing his eyes out. Within an instant, Abby lurched forward. She kicked the last remaining teenager right between the legs, and he ran off screaming into the sunset.

"'Kay, Numbuh 4B, that's the last of em" said Abby, "lets untie Hoagie, now."

Joey nodded. The boy ran over to where Hoagie stood, all tied up. Just as he was about to reach Hoagie, a shot rang out, and Joey fell to the ground.

"NOO! NUMBUH 4B!" Cried Abigail. Joey writhed in pain. White cream was splattered all over his face, and red spots began to grow from his skin. Abby rushed to his side. Before she could get there, at least a dozen footballers re-emerged from the tunnel, and they grabbed hold of Abby.

"GOTCHA SQUIRT!" Shouted Wally. He had managed to rub the toothpaste out of eyes on the grass, and had blasted his own brother with a large dose of what appeared to be some sort of PRO ACNE cream. The teens were able to use reverse engineering to nullify the effects of the zits the KND developed many years ago, and had since developed their own version of acne, specially designed for kids.

"ALRIGHT, ABIGAIL LINCOLN! IF THAT REALLY IS YOUR NAME!" Bellowed, Wally, "You're gonna come with us, and tell us all the secrets you have about the Teen Ninjas, and we're gonna-"

"WALLLLLLYYYYYYY-" screeched an all too familiar voice. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Y-Y-YOUR WORKING WITH THE TEEN NINJAS?"

Wally's blood turned to ice. He turned round to face the recently revived Kuki Sanban up in the bleachers.

"K-K-K-KUKI…..it's not like that, I swear."

"HEY, SHORTY!"

Wally was interrupted by a British voice which came from behind him. He turned from Kuki to the owner of the voice.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME- UHHH!"

A stream of green coloured liquid flew out another odd looking weapon, this time from Nigel Uno, right into the mouth of Wally Beatles. Wally collapsed to knees. The footballers looked at each other in shock, before running back off into the tunnels. They certainly didn't want any of this stuff. Just as the footballers left, a C.O.O.L.B.U.S. landed on the pitch, and the door flew upon. Mushi stood in the entrance.

"COME ON, COME ON! THE TEEN NINJAS HAVE CALLED FOR BACKUP!"

Nigel gave her a sharp nod. "Alright Numbuh 3B. Numbuh 5, untie Numbuh 2 and get aboard. Numbuh's 3, 4B and I shall carry Numbuh 4. It will be a while before he recovers.

"Numbuh 5 thinks you sho' could have showed up sooner, Numbuh 1! The old Numbuh 1 I knew would never have pulled a stunt like that," Numbuh said, before rushing back over to Hoagie and untying him.

"Well, Numbuh 5, I learnt a few things whilst I was away. One of them was patience," he shouted after her, before going over to Numbuh 4, who was lying in a heap on the ground, gibbering incessantly. Before he could get hold of him, Kuki had him wrapped in one of her old death hugs.

"WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH NUMBUH 1!"

Without saying anything, Numbuh 1 prised her off him, and the trio all lifted Wally between them, Kuki chattering away happily to Nigel, as he feigned interest. _I've missed this, _he thought to himself. Finally, they got on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and took off.

**Alright then, now whilst on their journey back to the tree house, nigel will finally reveal why he was away, and wally will recover. I intend this to be like 25 chapters long, so keep reading. THE MORE FOLLOWS, FAVS AND REVIEWS I GET I SHALL UPDATE FASTER! THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOU'RE AWESOME REVIEWS. If you don't follow this story, brock lesnar shall come to your house and give you a taste of a double leg freight train fresh of his ranch in Minnesota, so follow for your own health. And also, I know the other story I posted sucks, but it is a parody that me and my friends made because we hate bridge to terabithia so much and tried to improve it. READ OPERATION TERABITHIA- please, please, it has only had like 3 views! I reuploaded it from my other account, where it had similar results.**


	7. Chapter 7

**C.O.O.L.B.U.S.**

**WELL THEN, THIS STORY IS DOING AWESOME- I LOVE THE WAY THE NEW REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVS DON'T COME IN UNTIL DAYS AFTER I UPDATE IT, SHOWING HOW DISJOINTED AND PRACTICALLY FINISHED THIS AWESOME FANBASE IS! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVS THEIR AWESOME- KEEP EM COMING!**

Wind blew fiercely, and the sky had slowly turned to a darker shade of grey, but it was illuminated by the orange glow of the falling sun in the horizon. It was nearing 6 o'clock. The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. hurtled through the evening sky, dodging trees, and even the odd plane. The vehicle was heavily crowded. On it was the re-united Sector V, along with their young accomplices, and they were all distributed evenly across the seats, except for Wallabee Beatles. He lay twitching in the gangway. Beside him sat a diminutive girl with a med kit, about eight years old, with orange coloured hair that hung to her waist, and she was trying to get him to come round. Mushi watched her every move.

"Uh, this isn't working!" She cried, exasperated, "Numbuh 1, you said it would only take fifteen minutes. What's taking so long?

Numbuh 1 scratched his chin. "I have no idea Numbuh 3B. He should be round by the time we reach the tree house."

Mushi let out a frustrated sigh. She turned around and gazed at her sister, sitting alone at the back of the bus, staring miserably out the window, using her hand to cradle her chin. "Kuki, instead of sulking, why don't you make yourself useful and help us bring you're idiot boyfriend round. Wasn't being a medical officer the one thing that you were good at?"

That comment really threw Kuki off. "SHUT UP MUSHI!" She cried, enraged.

"First, I find out that my boyfriend has been working as a teen ninja behind my back. Then, just after I've been recommissioned, I find out that my own sister, has been working as a KND operative, and didn't even think to try and bring my memories back, or tell me anything about it. So no, Mushi, I'm really not in the mood to help you with anything right now."

Mushi let out another sigh. "YOU'RE SO SELFISH, KUKI! The main reason I didn't help you because you were, quite frankly, an awful operative I'd have been better off without. You also know the rules about the KND, if I told anyone ex operatives or adults about it I-"

"I'M SELFISH! REALLY? MUSHI, YOU KNOW MORE THAN ANYONE, I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP FOR A WHOLE MONTH BEFORE MY MEMORIES WERE STOLEN, KNOWING THAT I WOULD LOSE ALL MY FRIENDS, AND THE SOLE REASON YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO BE HAPPY AGAIN WAS IN CASE SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A-"

She was abruptly cut off by Nigel. "EEEENNNOOUUGGGHH!" He roared, at the top of the lungs. There was silence.

"Numbuhs 3 and 3B! This really isn't the time for you're bickering. Numbuh 3, I'm going to ask you to put you're personal feelings aside for the time being and help Numbuh 4 recover, please?"

Kuki stuck her nose up in the air and folded her arms. "NOPE!" she pouted aggressively,

"Why should I help that two face liar?"

Numbuh 1 threw is head into his hand and let out a great sigh of exasperation. "Kuki," he started, "You obviously don't understand the severity of this situation. Do you know why I have returned?"

"FINALLY!"

Cried Abby, throwing her hands up in the air. "Now what are us and the Galactic Kids Next Door up against?"

Sweat beads formed on Nigels head. He removed his sunglasses.

"That's the thing, Numbuh 5. There isn't a Galactic Kid's Next Door anymore."

Hoagie gasped in shock, and Kuki cautiously turned to listen.

**FLASHBACK- 6 MONTHS AGO**

Nigel Uno ran frantically gleaming white corridors, each one packed with high tech scanners, and other unearthly equipment, desperately trying to keep up with his fellow operative. The operative had scaly, lime green skin. Each one of his eight legs was twice as long as his body, and he was scampering along at a speed no human could ever hope to match. A black cloak trailer behind him.

"COME ON NUMBUH 1! WE'VE GOTTA GET YOU OUTTA HERE!"

Nigel leapt forward and grasped hold of the cloak, trailing behind the operative, as he tore through the hallways.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

The duo turned the corner, and entered a larger corridor, this one bright silver. The alien operative slowed down, and strode over to the end of the corridor. He stuck one of his elongated, thin, fingers into one of his enormous, spiky ears, and produced a purple substance. He smeared it all over the wall. The purple substance was absorbed by the wall, which slid to the side, revealing a massive hangar. Nigel was panting like a dog.

"We finally made it," he gasped, "the escape hangar." Nigel glanced around the massive room. There were eight empty holes in the wall opposite of them, each opening into the vastness of space. One of the walls appeared to have a pod shaped structure in it.

"There's one left, Numbuh Gamma," muttered Nigel, "Are you sure you really want to go through with this?"

They began walking across the hangar to the pod, still hurriedly but with less desperation.

"Yes, Numbuh 1, there is no other option. They are too strong. We are the only GKND operatives left. We have lost too much, we must return to our home worlds to regroup and rebuild."

They had reached the pod. This time Numbuh 1 withdrew his space helmet, stuck his finger up his nose and obtained some fresh, green boogers, which he inserted into a key shaped opening in a control panel. He pressed a few buttons on it. The pod hissed, and its doors flew open, to which Nigel responded by climbing into the pod. It certainly wasn't spacious. Numbuh Gamma stood nervously, and pressed some more buttons on the control panel. Suddenly large explosions were heard, and high pitched laser beams were being fired. Nigel looked up at Numbuh Gamma, flabbergasted.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get in!"

Numbuh Gamma did not respond. Instead his massive hand over the pod's entrance, and dropped several small packets into the pod.

"Use these to recommission those old operative of yours you always told me about," he said.

Numbuh one was shocked. "Nuh uh! No way! You are getting in this pod and leaving with me now Numbuh Gamma- there's still time!"

"Negative, Numbuh 1. They've breached our defences. They'll be in here shortly. I'll hold them off whilst you escape. I've set your destination for earth. I guess this is goodbye."

Before Nigel could respond, he was interrupted by a booming computerized voice.

"COMMENCING TAKE OFF IN 10…9…."

Nigel began to cry. "No…no…." The door closed in his face. Nigel started banging on it, screaming angrily.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 1- it's for the best. You're the most important asset the Kids Next Door has in the whole universe. Go back home and regroup."

A huge explosion caught their attention, and debris flew from the hall across the room. Numbuh Gamma ducked. Through the remnants of the wall entered about two dozen levitating aliens of all different varieties, some humanoid looking, others not. They wielded fierce looking lasers, and as soon as they caught sight of Numbuh Gamma they locked him in their sights.

"NUMBUH GAMMA OF THE GALACTIC KIDS NEXT DOOR!" One of them boomed, "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST BY THE EVIL GALACTIC ADULT ALLIANCE!"

Numbuh Gamma lifted his hands up in the air.

"2….1… TAKEOFF" Once the countdown had completed, Numbuh 1 was jettisoned into the vastness of space, tears streaming down his face.

**END FLASHBACK**

"When I had originally entered the Galactic Kids Next Door, our original objective was to stop the spread of adulthood across the universe. In the early days, we had some success. It seemed like every different planet we were going to we were toppling adult rule wherever he went, and our scientists seemed to be managing to reverse the effects of ageing on most of the different species we could find. However, after a while, many adults heard of our plans. They got in contact with each other, and decided to form the group, the EVIL GALACTIC ADULT ALLIANCE, and when they got the word around, they rapidly grew in number and strength. For the past year we have fought them in a losing battle, until six months ago they wiped us out completely. They are ruled by the most despicable villain the universe has ever known; they call him- THE OVERLORD."

"T-t-t-he Overlord-" whimpered Hoagie, "what's he like."

"No one has lived to tell the tale, Numbuh 2. You see, the EVIL GALACTIC ADULT ALLIANCE'S goal is much more radical than just to defeat the GKND. Their goal is complete interstellar domination. They take over planets and force the children to work as slaves for them and all the other adults."

Abby spoke up. "But don't the adults complain about that? Them being so mean to their kids and all?"

"Numbuh 5, the Alliance's first goal is to brainwash all the adults into obeying their commands. But anyway, you get the picture, so lets get down to business. The Alliance's rule is spreading at an immense rate. They could take over earth any time. I arrived here last night, and my first goal was to recommission you guys. Welcome to the Teens Next Door."

Hoagie and Abby shot each other cheerful glances. Kuki perked up a little.

"We are going to need to recommission all our ex operatives, in order to fight this threat. Are you with me?"

Hoagie, Abby and Kuki all nodded.

Wally began to stir slightly. He sat upright. "N-n-igel….you're back mate….I…..I remember! Oh crud, Kuki!"

He quickly leapt to his feet and ran over to where Kuki was sitting.

"Kuki, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I'll leave the teen ninjas, and join the Kids Next Door again, I promise! I'm really sorry I lied to yah and…..and… and yah no I never meant tah hurt yah, right?"

Kuki didn't respond at first.

"I don't know what to do Wally. I'm going to need some time." Wally blinked a little. He didn't expect to get this sort of reaction. His begging usually worked.

Nigel cleared his throat, trying to gloss over the awkward moment.

"Well, it's good to have you back on board, Numbuh 4. Well, team, we're at the tree house now. Numbuh 3B, Inform global command that the mission has been completed, and over the next week, we shall recommission all ex operatives in the region."

**FATHER'S MANSION**

Father sat in his office, at his beautiful, mahogany desk, below his portrait of the missing Delightful Children From Down the Lane. He was reading a printed transcript with relish.

"Well now," he said to himself, "This Evil Galactic Adults Alliance sure does appeal to me. I'd better see if my delightful child has responded."

"Terrific Tommy!" He called.

A boy dressed in a dark blue suit and tie strode into the office, his eyes empty of emotion.

"YES FATHER….?" Queried the boy in a monotonous tone.

"Have you produced my letter of acceptance for the Evil Galactic Adult Alliance?"

"OF COURSE, FATHER," Tommy responded, lamely.

Father patted him on the head.

"GOOD BOY! Its things like this that make me so happy I took you away from those filthy Gilligan's and delightfulized you!"

**So there you have it, tommy was delightfulized by father. END OF CHAPTER- BEFORE YOU GO I HAVE SOME VERY IMPORTANT QUESTIONS I WANT THE FOLLOWERS (IF YOU'RE NOT ONE, BECOME ONE) OF THIS STORY TO ANSWER IN REVIEWS-**

**I WAS THINKING ABOUT INCLUDING DEATH AND SERIOUS INJURIES INTO THIS STORY E.G. THE GALACTIC ADULT ALLIANCE HAVE FATAL WEAPONS. WOULD YOU ACCEPT THIS OR DO YOU THINK I SHOULD STAY STRICTLY WITHIN THE KND UNIVERSE AND COME UP WITH ANOTHER CONCEPT?**

**ANY OF THE OLD GANG YOU WANNA SEE BACK, LEAVE IN THE REVIEWS. ANY CHARACTER THAT GETS MENTIONED IN THE REVIEWS WILL RETURN, RIGHT NOW IM GONNA GO WITH THE FAN FAVOURITES FANNY, PATTON, AND RACHEL. **

SHOULD KUKI TAKE WALLY BACK- I HAVENT DECIDED- OH AND IM ALSO WORRIED THAT LOADS OF PEOPLE ARE GONNA LEAVE THIS STORY NOW BECAUSE I REVEALED A LOT OF MYSTERIES, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER I CAN ALWAYS REWRITE IT!


	8. IMVERYSORRY

Helloeveryone, 5zc2v. ,andbelievemeimreallyannoyedbecausetodayiwasgoingtonotonlyupdatethisstory,ihaveanewawesomeideaforawallykukifanficwhichwas5zgonnabeaoneshot, .thereturn,backspaceandenterbuttonsarebuggered.


End file.
